


The Bodyguard

by nuworldview



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: #stopfanwars, EXO makes an appearance, Fantasy elements, I’m terrible at tagging, Main Character is an OC, Multi, This fic is literally a dream I had, i have no clue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuworldview/pseuds/nuworldview
Summary: After deciding enough is enough, BigHit finally hires a bodyguard for the notoriously famous BTS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted under writingforfunsies at wattpad. 
> 
> I don’t really have a complete plan (that’s life for ya), but I do know where I want this to go. 
> 
> Updates will probably be pretty inconsistent (just putting that out there) because I have a lot going on. I try to write as much as possible though. And don’t worry, I’m not the type of person to abandon a writing piece. It may take a while to get back to it, but I won’t abandon it.
> 
> Sorry that the chapter is really short. I’ve been trying to improve on 1) adding more dialogue and 2) making chapters longer. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Bangtan finally had an off day. They were allowed to wear whatever they please, sleep as long as possible, or in Yoongi and Namjoon's case, produce more music. 

Knowing some of the members, today would be for unwinding with video games, but for others, a similar routine would be kept. 

Their weeks had been filled to the brim with events and practices, barely getting enough time to rest. But before they could rest, the boys had to meet with their manager. The only information they got about the impromptu meeting, was that it was very important.

Walking on their way to his office, the boys all had confused and somewhat nervous looks on their faces.

"Hyung, do you know what this is about?" Jimin directed the question towards any of the older members, hoping at least one of them would have slightly more of an idea what the visit would be about.

"We're all in the same boat, Jimin." Namjoon turned and replied. "None of us knows what's going on."

A sense of panic started to envelop the boys. All of them had something similar going on inside their heads: Are we in trouble? What is it this time?

Even a new employee looking at them could probably sense their panic.

"Are we losing privileges again? Because if so, I'm gonna be so mad." Taehyung glanced around at the other members, eyes wide open. When no one answered him, a frown started tugging at his lips. They were all too caught up in their own worry and panic of what the situation could be. They were all assuming the worst would be happening.

The tension could be cut with a knife by the time they reached their manger's office. After being let in and pleasantries exchanged, manager Sejin cut right to the chase.

"The company has finally talked it over and made a decision. We felt like it was much needed, especially with your popularity these days." He looked each boy in the eyes, face completely serious.

"We've hired a bodyguard for you boys. You only have one for now, but we got the best of the best. At this moment, your bodyguard is moving into the apartment next door for your convenience. We're telling you in advance so that you don't freak out."

Almost at the same time, they let out a breath of relief. They all thought something very bad was going on.

"That's it?" Hoseok somehow managed to sound both shocked and relieved at the same time.

Manager Sejin gave a curt nod and said, "now if you're done asking questions, I have scheduling has to be done for you boys. Enjoy your day off. Oh, and think about meeting your new bodyguard sometime today."

But they barely heard the last part, as they were busy shoving out the door to their dorm as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t do summaries. 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? I guess? 
> 
> I was originally thinking about making this a reader insert, but I’ve never written in second point of view, so I decided not to. I might consider taking this fix and changing it to reader insert sometime in the future. Let me know if you want that.

"It certainly took them long enough to get us a bodyguard," Yoongi grumbled. A chorus of mumbling in agreement could be heard in the van.

Bangtan had waited until getting into the van before discussing their new bodyguard. They all seemed happy and relieved to have someone who would actually watch out for them, but they were still unhappy with the way they were told.

Jungkook ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I really love ARMY, but all the sasaengs and fans are too much for a security guard to handle. They're just not trained for that kind of thing."

"I'm pretty excited to meet him. We could become really close friends!" As soon as Jin shouted this, the car exploded into yells of protest.

"Are we not good enough for you?!" Taehyung places his hand over his heart dramatically. Jin laughed, knowing that they would always be good enough for each other. They all knew, but still loved to tease each other at any opportunity.

"I wonder how old he is," Jimin murmured to himself. Not expecting anyone to answer, he jumped when just that happened. He definitely didn't expect Yoongi to answer, no less whisper it into his ear.

"Probably around our age. It would only make sense. We would form a close bond and trust him easier." Jimin nodded his head, still in shock from the warm air that had caressed his ear, the feeling still giving him chills.

Jimin turned his head to look at Yoongi, only to find him staring out the window as if nothing happened.

But before Jimin could say anything, the brakes were slammed on and he was slammed into the seat in front of him.

"What the hell was that?!" Jungkook's shout could probably be heard outside the van.

"I don't care what it was, but you need to watch your language!" Namjoon shouted even louder. Jungkook flinched at his volume, but the other members started laughing.

A glance outside the heavily tinted windows told them exactly what was going on. They had almost hit the rear of a moving van parked directly in front of their part of the apartment complex.

"He's here! Our bodyguard is actually here!" Hoseok's face was a mobile sun, shining bright with excitement.

Once it finally sunk in, the boys pushed and shoved to be the first one out of the van. After reaching the door, they all finally stopped to compose themselves; they wanted to make a good first impression, after all.

Jungkook was the first to open the door and walk inside, immediately seeing moving boxes beside the door next to theirs. Walking closer to the boxes with the other members on his heels, he saw someone come out of the apartment and grab two boxes.

The person was wearing sweatpants, an oversized black t-shirt and a camouflage baseball cap blocking their face. Without even sparing a glance at the small crowd gathered, the stranger started to pick up the two boxes.

"That must be our bodyguard," Taehyung said quietly, as if not to break the others from their staring.

"Hey!" Jungkook yelled and started jogging to the newcomer, the others following him not a second later. "Let me help you with that." Not too long after he said that, Jungkook instantly regretted it. The box was way to heavy for the maknae, and he almost dropped it.

So how was this thin person lifting two of the heaviest boxes Jungkook has ever held? Jungkook looked up in shock at their guard, who in turn wordlessly shrugged his shoulders and walked into his new apartment.

The seven idols followed him inside, their minds unable to understand how Jungkook could not lift it, but the little shrimp could.

Their new guard bent over and set down the box gently, while Jungkook let it go with a small crash.

After the two boxes were set down, all eyes in the room turned to the guy. He lifted his face just enough that the boys could see his eyes. After taking a quick look at each boy, he stood up all way, taking his hat off to wipe his forehead.

A collective gasp echoed throughout the room, the sound louder than intended. The object of their shock was the new guy.

 

Or new girl.

 

Her hair was up in a high bun, and she was completely unfazed by their reactions.

"Who are you?" Jin asked, eyes wide open.

"Your bodyguard," she said simply, voice melodic and unfaltering. "My name is Kim Soo-jin, and it's nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're our bodyguard?" Yoongi asks out of shock.

Kim Soo-jin raised an eyebrow, a smirk toying at her lips. "What were you expecting? A male bodyguard?" She let out a breathy laugh, but didn't seem surprised.

Most of the members—Yoongi and Jin were the exceptions—cringed at her retort.

"What were you all actually told about me?" She asks.

"Well... our manager said you would be moving in today. He also mentioned that you are the best of the best." Jimin looked at her, expecting a sharp reply at their lack of knowledge.

Instead, she raised her other eyebrow and dropped her smirk altogether. At her expression, the boys looked at each other for support, realizing that something was amiss.

Before any questions could be asked of her, Soo-jin muttered something about needing to finish unpacking.

When none of the boys made a move to leave, she rolled her eyes and grabbed the nearest box. Pulling a wicked looking blade from her pocket, Soo-jin made quick work on opening the box.

"What kind of knife is that?" Jin asked.

"A special one," she didn't even look up as she replied, continuing to open the other boxes in the room.

The blade in question looked about six inches long from the base of the handle to the point. The actual blade was a black so dark, it seemed to absorb all light surrounding it. The handle looked to be fashioned from gold and engraved with a language the boys could not recognize then.

"You know, I would really appreciate it if you guys would stop staring at me. And considering the majority of your fan base, one would think you would know how to act around someone of the female gender." Finishing her speech and the boxes, Soo-jin carefully put the knife on the nearest table and gave a look to the boys as if to say 'I dare you to touch it.'

She smiled—actually smiled—when none of them even looked at the weapon, too scared as to what she might do.

"He was right you know," she called over her shoulder, already pulling items out of the nearest box.

"Who?" Hoseok asked.

"Your manager. He did hire the best of the best. I've been in high demand quite lately." She set a large stack of books on one of the bookcases in the living room.

Taehyung opened his mouth, about to ask why, only to close it seconds later.

If Soo-jin had noticed his actions, she didn't say anything. Instead, she picked up the last few boxes with a grunt, walked down a small hallway, and turned into another room.

Soo-jin had clearly made it known that she was dismissing them, because she did not walk back out, and none of the boys could hear any movement from the other room.

Clearly getting the idea, Namjoon yelled that they were leaving and would be right next door. Not even waiting for a response, they left.

Back in their living room of their apartment and out of earshot of Soo-jin, Bangtan started talking about their new bodyguard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, it’s short (like me). Sorry.

Opening one of her suitcases in her bedroom, Soo-jin sighed. She knew this was her fate; she would have to guard Bangtan until another company decided to pay more for her services. After all, it wasn't but a few months that she had worked for SM Entertainment before BigHit upped the price and won her over.

Pulling out clothes and putting them into the dresser and closet, Soo-jin let her mind wander. She found herself remembering her training and everything she'd been through.

A notification on her phone pulled Soo-jin out of her reverie. She read the message and made a loud sigh. She would definitely need a few days before even thinking about what she had seen.

In order to distract herself, she finished up the unpacking in record time and started making some dinner.

Once she was at a point where she could walk away, she opened the message once more, re-reading it again and again. As she neared the fifth read through, she heard a knock on the door.

Leaving her phone on the counter, she trudged through the apartment and opened the door. As she expected, it was her new assignment—Bangtan.

~•~

Practically as one, the boys glanced down at her lithe frame. Her face was blank and the boys could smell food being cooked from through the door.

"Are you making dinner?" Jin asked. She raised an eyebrow and looked like she wanted to say something snarky about what the answer obviously was, but Soo-jin held her tongue.

Instead, she left the door open and walked back into the kitchen; she trusted that they would follow, especially if their stomachs had anything to say about it.

By the time they had all followed her inside, bowls and food were set out on the counter to be dished up. Jungkook's eyes widened at the food that was practically a buffet before them. There was noodles, barbecued meats, and soups.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom to wash my hands before I eat," Taehyung said over his shoulder as he walked away from the group. Taehyung soon realized that Soo-jin's apartment had a different layout than theirs. He finally found what looked like the bathroom and opened the door.

"What the actual heck..." he trailed off, speechless at the sight before him. He had not found the bathroom, but what should have been a small study turned into something he had only seen in movies.

The small window that's in almost every bedroom or office in the apartment complex had been covered up with some kind of material, making it hard to see in the dark room. As soon as his eyes adjusted, Taehyung took the sight in.

There were multiple white plastic folding tables pushed up against the walls with as many black duffel bags as possible crammed on top of them. The walls had metal racks screwed into them and held many different types of firearms and various other weapons. The open closet held even more weapons and black outfits hanging up on a rod.

Taehyung was definitely not stupid. He knew he had stumbled across Soo-jin's weapons room. He just hoped that she would never have to use it while she was there.


	5. Chapter 5

“I see you found my weapons,” Soo-jin said from the door, causing Taehyung to flinch. 

“Uh... yeah. But in my defense, I thought this was the bathroom. I guess I was wrong.” Soo-jin leaned against the doorframe and pointed behind her. 

“So close, yet so far. It’s right behind me.” Without another word, Taehyung left the room and entered the bathroom, leaving Soo-jin all alone in the room full of weapons. 

She closed the door behind her quietly, turned the light on, and took out her phone. 

She had finally decided to do something about that message. 

~•~

“Soo-jin,” the two guards bowed in her direction, letting her pass through the large and ornate double doors. 

The interior of the dark room she had entered was furnished lavishly and reminded her of the renaissance. After the many times she had visited that room, Soo-jin knew every thing in the room was in fact from that time period. 

Everything but the woman that was leaning against the desk of the study. 

“I see you finally decided to talk to me about my little letter to you.” The woman was definitely smug this time around, and Soo-jin desired to wipe the look off her face after so long. Instead, she remained silent and schooled her features into a look of boredom. 

“You need to to take the tests and trials again soon. For all we know, your skills could have depleted with your age. It is quite a risky business you’re in, after all.” The woman knew that Soo-jin hated the tests. 

Every so often, her boss and the company, would decide to put her through torture disguised with a label. They claimed that with her line of work, she needed regular check ups on her skills. Soo-jin knew it was only a matter of time before she would have to complete another one. 

“Oh, and while you’re at it, bring your assignment with you. They are rather a sight for the eyes. Your last assignment definitely liked the tour of the facilities, did they not?” And just like that, she was indirectly dismissed and practically shoved out of the room by the guards stationed inside. 

~•~

Seokjin woke to the sound of a door slamming closed. The loud bang seemed to come from the left of where he was situated on his large bed, and in an entirely different apartment. Jin’s room was situated within Bangtan’s dorm as the one at the end of the hall. This meant that he shared a wall with their new bodyguard. 

Not that he was complaining—because honestly, when she was home, he never heard anything from her apartment. Not even the creak of a wooden floorboard. To be hearing a door slamming shut at two in the morning worried him, to say the least. 

He let out a few huffs of annoyance and curses for being woke from his slumber, Jin decided that it was too early to deal with an angry guard that was most likely armed. He would talk to her about it in the morning when he had more than a few brain cells working, and so Jin drifted back to sleep. 

~•~

After slamming the door to one of the rooms shut, Soo-jin winced at how loud the sound was. She knew that she had likely woken Jin up, and judging by a few huffs and soft curses that could be heard from the other side of the wall, confirmed her suspicions. 

Hopefully, he would fall back to sleep, because day was quickly approaching, and he would need as much sleep as possible for what was bound to occur. 

Going to the closet in the empty room, Soo-jin pulled out one of the first aid kits located inside. Within every room, she had made sure to hide medical supplies and weapons. It may have seemed like an extreme measure to some, but she did not want another incident on her hands. 

Tearing open one of the rare medicines that the elites would kill to get their hands on, Soo-jin applies it to the wound in her side that had never healed properly. She had to take it on a regular basis, and failure to do so almost cost her life in the past. 

The one who had injured her, made sure to do it in a way so she’d likely never heal properly. Turns out, being bedridden with a fatal wound did wonders for Soo-jin’s imagination. They died a slow and painful death at her hands in the end. 

Sighing in relief as the pain faded away and the wound started to stitch itself together, Soo-jin decided that she was too tired to move to her bed, and she would sleep on the floor in that empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the formatting is wonky. I type on my phone in notes and then paste it, so it doesn’t exactly look the same sometimes. I’m also getting used to the way this works. I used to know quite a bit of html but forgot it since I don’t use it at all anymore. 😅


	7. Chapter 6

Screams. That’s all she could hear. 

Blood. That’s all she could see. 

Corpses and hands clawing at her. That’s all she could feel. 

Iron. That’s all she could smell. 

Bile rising in her throat. That’s all she could taste.

Her dreams were her darkest moments. During the day, she shoved her memories in a box and kept it locked. But in her dreams, oh how they loved to play with her mind, testing the limits of her sanity. 

Most of the dreams were red: filled with violence and bloodshed. It used to be her favorite pastime. But after she had tried to run away from that life, it crept back upon her. 

She stood upon a mountain of those she had killed. Their bodies were beaten and bloody. Some were barely a body anymore. They clawed at her, trying to get back that spark of life she had taken from them. 

At night, her past haunted her. Her emotions consumed her. Guilt and regret filled her soul. 

Suppressing these thoughts and feelings during the day took their toll on her. They consumed her; creating a fear of falling to sleep. 

Would she wake up when morning came? Would she wake up, and find corpses all around her? Would she wake up, soaked in blood for the rest of her life?

 

A long time ago, she went by many names. 

The Shadow

Huntress

The Dark Death

Queen of Carrion

Now, she goes by the name of—

~•~

“Soo-jin!” She was shaken awake with her throat raw and what felt like blood dripping from her body. Looking down, she let out a relieved sigh when she noticed it wasn’t blood, but sweat that coated her. 

“Soo-jin. What happened?” A voice asked. She could barely make out who spoke, her eyes glassy and mind foggy. 

When her vision cleared, she recognized the men before her. 

“What time is it?” She croaked, putting her head in her hands. 

“Five in the morning. Now can you tell us why we woke up to screaming this early?” A stern voice that sounded like Yoongi came from her left. But knowing him, he probably had just started to fall asleep when they heard her screams. 

Soo-jin swallowed, hoping to buy more time to think of an excuse. That early in the morning, she had trouble spinning and weaving lies. 

“Well?” Namjoon prompted. They could tell this was a difficult situation, and that they should tread with care. They knew next to nothing about their bodyguard, and so they had no clue what was going on. 

Eventually Soo-jin settled on the truth, deciding it would be the best way to win their trust. 

“I-I get night terrors,” she whispered. “I’m sorry I woke you all. Normally it’s not as loud as that,” Soo-jin frowned. 

“It’s alright,” Jimin placed a hand on her back, trying to comfort her. 

“We understand,” Taehyung sent her a small smile, meant to make her feel better. And after all the years of being alone and watching her back for enemies. Soo-jin finally felt calm for once. She knew that these boys would make her relax, but whether they had to use force or not was up to her. 

“Thank you,” she finally replied, her anxiety and nerves soothed. 

“But there’s something you should probably know.” She said. Soo-jin looked each one of them in the eyes, making sure they were paying attention. “We have a little adventure we’re going to take today.” That definitely caught their attention. 

She then explained how she had some stuff to do where she was trained, and they should come along with her. “They have a pool and a gym,” she said, hoping it would motivate them into going. 

“Well, I’m sold!” Jungkook exclaimed. “You get your chores or whatever you have to do, done. And we get to have fun! Two birds with one stone.” He definitely sounded proud at his remark. A chorus of agreements soon followed. 

And that’s how Soo-jin ended up taking her boys to the place that held her captive and reigned with an iron fist for so many years. 

She just hoped that the director wouldn’t put them in harms way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually used to have night terrors and would sleepwalk. My parents never got any sleep during that. I almost walked out of a hotel in my sleep once! 😅 😂


End file.
